Most user interfaces, and in particular user interfaces of online social networking systems, are designed to prevent users from making mistakes. Additionally, these user interfaces are also designed to provide feedback to its users when they have done something wrong, such as inputting incorrect passwords or providing improperly formatted input values. However, many such user interfaces completely fail to provide positive feedback to its users to reinforce desired user behavior.
Additionally, designers of social networking systems often struggle to determine ways to encourage its users to provide contributions and data that can drastically improve the usefulness of the system as a whole.
These problems are only magnified in the context of providing online geographic maps, which may include outdated, incomplete, and inaccurate information.